End of the Line
About End of the Line is the ninth episode of the first season of Caprica and the tenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 26, 2010. Summary Joseph and Tamara Tamara (Cyber)'s T-with-flower symbol shines in a window. She enters the room and realizes that Emmanuelle is behind her. Emmanuelle tells Tamara that she is a friend of Tamara's father and that he is looking for his daughter full time in New Cap City. He has become so obsessed that he missed his son's ink day. He has become a regular user of amp. Tamara (Cyber) does not believe that she can help him, but Emmanuelle has a plan. Sometime later, Joseph Adama arrives in the same room. He pauses to use some amp then calls out that he can hear whoever is in the room. Tamara greets him and tells him that she does not want him to follow her anymore because if that is all he does it is all he will ever do. Without warning, Tamara (Cyber) draws a weapon and shoots herself in the chest. Unaware that his daughter's avatar's wounds always heal, Joseph yells in shock. Tamara turns the weapon on him and shoots him "fatally," causing him to de-rez from New Cap City forever. Emmanuelle, sitting at a table at one side of the room reaches up to her head as if removing glasses and, in the dining room at the Adama residence, Evelyn removes her holoband. She goes to the living room where Joseph has just returned from the Virtual World, embraces and comforts him. Zoe In order to get the U-87 military contract done on time, Daniel Graystone tells Philo to wipe the MCP chip and start over, abandoning his attempts to develop artificial sentience. This will destroy the Zoe avatar program. Fearing extinction, Zoe as the U-87 comes out to Philo. He initially panics, and is pinned to the wall by the U-87 while Zoe frantically tries to explain who and what she is, and to enlist his help in escaping. This gives Philo time to collect his wits. He agrees to help Zoe, repeating his previous assertion that he doesn't care what she really looks like (his promise to her as Rachel on their last V-World date), but when she releases him he lunges for a nearby console and initiates an emergency lockdown. Startled, Zoe shoves him away from the keyboard, but in her alarm she forgets the strength of the U-87 and flings Philo head first into a support column, killing him instantly through blunt force trauma. In desperation, she steals a Graystone Industries company van, and escapes the lab. Since the U-87 is a military contract, the military is called out to stop her. However, they are instructed not to destroy the robot. A roadblock is set up to stop her, but she barrels through. The van flips and crashes. Amanda The Contract Colonel Sasha Patel of the Caprican Military Department of Procurement visits Daniel Graystone at his home laboratory to check on the progress of the U-87 military contract. She calls Daniel on his delay in delivering the robots due to the difficulties of reverse-engineering stolen technology, referring to the theft of the MCP from the Vergis Corporation. Daniel tries to deny this. She tells him that Defense may have turned a blind eye to this, but Procurement knew what they were getting into. Daniel is supposed to deliver on the contract in one month. The longer the project drags on without results, the more embarrassment it causes the Department. Therefore, Colonel Patel moves the deadline up to the next week knowing Daniel will not be able to deliver. Later that evening she and Tomas Vergis have dinner. Because he promises robots that work and a share of civilian applications, she tells him that he will get Graystone Industries and the military U-87 contract, guaranteed. The STO Trivia General Ratings Production Notes Trivia General Ratings Production Notes The DVD box set lists the episode title as "End of Line." (1) Music Soundtrack: Bear McCreary composed the operatic segment Capricoperatica for two soloists and chamber ensemble. Music: Bear McCreary Lyrics: Laura Kalpakian Vocalists: Alyssa Johnson (soprano) and Alessandro Juliani (tenor) Source Music: Caprica Theme Music Music: Bear McCreary Daniel Graystone plays the Caprica theme on the piano after the U-87 prototype escaped his lab and stole a company van; and after he learned he will probably lose the robot and the military contract. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * The Caprica soundtrack album notes list Juliani as a baritone. He is a tenor. * At the beginning of this episode, there is flashback to a scene that never aired previously. 00:00:44.7 Clarice Willow: I'm being challenged for the Leadership of the STO by Barnabas. Olaf Willow: If the leadership on Gemenon thinks we can't control one of our own STO cells, Clarice Willow: Then trying to get our hands on Zoe's Apotheosis Program is pointless. Five Seconds after... Olaf Willow: Look at the way the bike chain is drawn. Clarice Willow: It's Barnabas calling for a meeting. References 1. "End of Line." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode title, episode 109, Syfy, 2010, disc four. Episode references